Medicine
by justforgetit
Summary: No summary.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Warning, this contains spoilers for Maria-Sama Ga Miteru OVA 3. If you haven't seen it, please don't read this.

* * *

"I remember when she missed school last year…" started Yumi. "She isn't one to skip, what if something happened? Should I call her?"

"Eh, Yumi. We would hear if it was something serious. But if it will make you feel better, I can ask Kashiwagi-san. I need to talk to him anyway."

The siblings' eyes met.

"Kashiwagi…? Why do you need to talk to him?"

Yuuki shrugged. "I guess I need his advice? Sometimes our student council is… less than helpful."

"I see. Well, if it is no hassle, it would help me if you asked."

"No problem Yumi," Yuuki smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

* * *

The small group had gone to various shops in Tokyo in order for Yumi to get Sachiko a 'get well' present.  
However, the little trip was taking longer than expected, and Yuuki was getting impatient.

After walking around a strip full of small shops, they finally found what Yumi seemed to have been looking for all along; a toy store. It was still a block or so away, so they continued to walk.

"Hey, Yumi, hurry up, will you? It's sweet that you want to get Sachiko-san something, but you are taking forever-"

"-I think what she is doing is sweet," Started Kashiwagi, cutting Yuuki off. "You are too good to her, Yumi-chan."

"Yeah, she's a good little sister. But as my big sister, she would never do anything like this for me!"

"Yuuki, you're not sick, now are you? Onee-sama is. Next time you are confined to your bed, I will bring you something. By the way, you didn't have to take us to her house, Kashiwagi-san. We would have been fine going by bus…"

Kashiwagi laughed.

"Since when do I ever get to see you two? Especially at the same time! It's my pleasure, really. But Yumi, I think you worry too much. It's not like Sachiko is dieing. You don't have to get her anything, I'm sure you paying her a surprise visit would be medicine enough."

"I want to give her something she can look at later," stated Yumi, while leading the two men into the toy shop.  
"Something she can keep forever."

"But a toy store?" Yuuki sighed. "Isn't Sachiko-san a little uh… old for things like this…?"

"I'm well aware of her age," Yumi glared. "I have something in particular that I want to get her."

Kashiwagi put his hand on Yumi's shoulder and smiled. "So, show us. I'm sure you have a grand idea."

Yumi nodded and lead them further into the store, finally stopping at a shelf full of dolls and stuffed animals.

"Oh geez, what a typical girl." Yuuki teased.

"Actually, I think these are all very cute. Does that make me a 'typical girl,' Yuuki?" Kashiwagi winked. "Do you see what you want, Yumi?"

The shelf was rather unorganized, there were dolls and animals practically shoved into their placements. Not seeing anything she liked in the first layer, Yumi started to take things down, hoping to find what she wanted hiding beneath the others.

Kashiwagi and Yuuki stood and watched as Yumi took down toy after toy, seemingly frantic to find what she wanted. After several minuets, she smiled.

"Perfect. I've made my selection"

Kashiwagi looked at the item in her hands. "Ah, Yumi. I think I know what inspired this choice."

"Now that we've found that, can we please go? I don't want any one I know seeing me in a doll isle…"

* * *

Needless to say, riding in a car with Kashiwagi was quite eventful.

Both Yuuki and Yumi found themselves holding on to each other as he sped down several streets, both silently thanking whoever came up with the idea of seatbelts. And both were afraid they wouldn't make it to Sachiko's alive.

Relieved, they soon found themselves driving up the long entry way.

Kashiwagi looked at the pair from his rear view mirror.

"Whats wrong, Yuuki? You look pale. I would have thought you wanted to me to speed, after rushing your sister so much."

"You drive like a mad man."

"I got you to your desired destination, didn't I?" Kashiwagi answered, stopping at the front of the house. "Now, lets go."

The house… mansion… hadn't changed a bit.

It was still just as massive, but this time, Yuuki and Yumi both felt a little less intimidated. Kashiwagi lead them in and soon they were greeted by Sachiko's mother.

"How nice of you all to visit. It is wonderful seeing you three. I am afraid, however, that Sachiko will not be very entertaining. She had a hard time sleeping, so she took some sleeping pills to aid her. I'm sure they have taken effect by now… but you are welcome to go into her room anyway, rest assured that she is not contagious. By the way, I see you've brought something? You didn't have to get anything…"

Yumi bowed deeply. "Thank you for allowing us here. I will not bother you with my presence long."

"You are never a bother, quite the contrary. I am glad Kashiwagi brought you here. Now, Yumi, I believe you know which room is hers?"

"Yumi nodded and replaced her shoes with house slippers. She looked at her brother and Kashiwagi. "Will you two be joining me?"

"Ah, no," Kashiwagi answered. "We will stay here. Don't worry, I will make sure your brother behaves."

"Very well then."

* * *

Yumi knocked on Sachiko's door, already knowing that the girl would be fast asleep and unable to answer. She let herself in as quietly as she could and slowly made her way to Sachiko's bed. The older girl must have fallen asleep while reading, because there was a half open novel resting on her stomach.Yumi chuckled and took the book off of Sachiko, marking her page and setting it on the dresser nearby. She pulled a chair up to Sachiko's bedside and began to study her. Sachiko looked slightly paler than usual, it was apparent she didn't feel herself. But regardless, she was still beautiful to Yumi.

"Onee-sama… you were never meant to be Cinderella," Yumi stated while moving some stray hairs away from Sachiko's face.  
"They had you in the wrong fairy tale… you're more like Sleeping Beauty."

Yumi frowned. "And anyone would be lucky to be the one to wake you… Anyway, I am no prince, so I have no right to kiss you. So, I brought you something else instead…"

Yumi lifted her bag up off its resting place beside her and pulled out a stuffed panda.

"Do you remember when I was kidnapped by mistake, and had to dress as a panda? I'm sure you do, it's not as if I dress as one everyday… I hope you see this and think back fondly. I know I do. You're the only one who saw me inside that suit. My own brother did not recognize me."

Yumi laughed at heself. "Look at me, talking to you as if you are awake to hear me. Uhm, the present isn't done yet…"

Yumi set the panda in her lap and brought her hands to her hair. She pulled her hair out her usual pigtails and held each ribbon. She took one ribbon and tied it around the stuffed panda's neck, stuffing the other in her pocket. She stood and placed the bear on top of her book. She then neared Sachiko and took the dark haired girls hand into her own. She held her hand with one hand, and pulled out the spare ribbon with the other.

Yumi summoned all of her courage and brought Sachiko's hand to her lips and kissed it. She sighed as she began to wrap the ribbon around wrist.

"Yumi…"

Yumi gulped and looked up. Fear struck her as she realized that Sachiko was wide awake, and probably had been for awhile.

"Uh… Onee-sama, I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I did not mean to disturb you."

Sachiko smiled and stared at her wrist.

"You took your ribbons out…"

She looked to the panda bear. "I love your gift, Yumi. It's perfect. However, I am not sure I have enough room in my life for two pandas…"

Yumi frowned.

Sachiko reached out and took the blushing girls hand. She sat up and looked Yumi in the eye, all while moving her hands up behind Yumi's head. Sachiko moved their faces closer until their lips were inches apart. Both faces were flushed, and Sachiko was sure her face was heated from more than just her fever. Smiling, she leaned in.

Lips soon met lips and the two shared a soft kiss.

"…I do, however, have room for a prince…"

* * *

Authors note: I don't know what it is with me and giving Sachiko gifts... Anyway, I just had to write this. 


End file.
